


Double Dates

by Ironwoman18



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwoman18/pseuds/Ironwoman18
Summary: Penelope Garcia wants to share some time with her new man and one of her ideas is planning double dates with her former co-workers and their couples. This could be fun or a total disaster.
Relationships: Andrew Mendoza/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Kristy Simmons/Matt Simmons, Krystall Richards/David Rossi, Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia, Maxine "Max" Brenner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I had this idea when I wrote about Garvez's first date. And I wanted to do a series of chapters where Penelope plan double dates with other couples of the show. 
> 
> Maybe even include an OC chapter I created in my Maxcer story, their new TA. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any Criminal Minds character, I just use for entertainment and to kill boredom.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this.

Dating Penelope Garcia was not easy, she liked to do weird thing in and out of bed. And of course Luke loves adventure and do them but sometimes some things were too much for him.

Their first kiss was after their second date, she invited him to a karaoke bar and after a heartfelt performance of I will always love you, she threw herself towards him and kissed him, finally releasing almost three years of sexual tension between them.

They had an unspoken deal. Luke organized their first date and Penelope the second so now was Luke's turn to plan it.

He decided to go out to dance. He took her to bar with music and Spanish food. They dance and have fun, he was very protective with her and she loved it also she was also controlling everything with her dates and she was happy to finally find a man who liked to plan the date.

On the other hand, Luke was surprised because he never was like this with Lisa. He felt different with Penelope, she made him be careful with details, planning dates and open up.

When they were together they never mentioned the BAU or something like that. They concentrate in each other. Like their families or how were Roxy and Sergio.

One night after dinner at her apartment they were watching a movie. She was cuddling against his chest and he was hugging her.

"Luke"

"Umm?" He looked at her.

"I was thinking" oh no, he thought, this isn't good, but he kept his cool and just looked at her "well since almost every member of the team has a couple... Why don't we organized double date?" She said excited "I would like one with Max and Spencer, JJ and Will, Emily and her Denver's hottie" he lifted his eyebrow "don't give me that look Alvez" he laughed softly "Anyway... Rossi and Krystall and Matt and Kristy" 

"Um... Why?" 

"Because it's fun dummy" she poked his forehead "oh and there's a guy I think Tara will like so I will plan something for them with us"

He sighed "do I have any option?"

"No... I will text Max to plan it" he sighed as she got out her cellphone to text Reid's girlfriend.

Luke rubbed his eyes and looked at her as she talked with her.

When the movie finished, Luke decided to go back to his apartment. He kissed her and left. He was hoping to stay that night but she did not stop him so he thought it was still too soon for that.

The next morning he arrived at the BAU and there was Spencer waiting for him.

"Hey, what's up Spence?" He said leaving his bag on his desk.

"Hey Luke, what is Garcia planning? Cause she texted Max until midnight" Luke sighed and explained to him, Spencer nodded and sighed "why am I not surprise? I should know she would like to" he looked at his coworker.

"Let's see what those women have planned for us" they both laughed gently and walked to the conference room because they have a case.

Both men knew that after the case they will have to deal with a double date.


	2. The Ratatouille Challenge

Luke retuned home after came back from a case. He was tired and just wanted to sleep.

When he opened the door, there was Penelope cooking in his kitchen. Sergio on his couch and Roxie looking at Penelope from her bed.

"H...hey Penelope" he said walking in. She has a pink pajamas on.

She turned visibly surprised "Luke? I thought you could come tomorrow?"

"We found a good lead to catch the unsub early and we decided to come today. Why are you here?" He lifted his eyebrow and he put his gun in his save box.

"Well, there's a broken pipe in my apartment, and here was the only place I can go so..." 

"Oh..." Said Luke and walked to her, he leaned in and kissed her softly "it's ok you can stay here as long as you want" he smiled and she smiled back.

"I'm making dinner. Veggie tacos" she smiled big showing him the pan with some vegetables.

"That looks great" he kissed her head and walked to his bedroom to change. He put on a short and a tank top then walked back to the kitchen "you can sleep in my bed, I will go to the couch"

"Oh... No I don't want to bother you" she said worry.

"I could never let you sleep in a couch so don't you dare to start an argument, am I clear?" She nodded "good let's eat" she grabbed a tortilla and filled it with vegetables and poured some sause and handed it to Luke then she made some more tacos and both walked to eat it and talked while do it.

"So what do you and Max planned for Reid and me?" He smirked at her.

She got excited "well we found a restaurant that hosted cook-offs, where couples feud cooking dishes, the judges picked two food dishes and the couples has to cook the one they gave them" 

"Oh my... I just know how to make pasta with cheese. I suck cooking nena"

"Fear not chéri. I will do it" she smiled and kissed his cheek. He laughed.

"Ok I will trust you" he stood up and held the dishes and glasses then went to wash them.

Meanwhile Penelope looked at him from the table. She never dated someone like Luke. He was so different from any other boyfriend she had. Shane was an idiot and he was more into be better than her, not into make her happy; Kevin was so sweet and she shared so much with him, but he was so insecure and not very athletic; and then Sam... Sam was not proactive or with crazy ideas, he was so sweet and kind but she needed someone different.

Luke is athletic, like Morgan; he was sweet and kind, she loved the little cat he gave her after a case; he was proactive and protective, the dates he planned were so perfect, she melted with every detail he planned.

And according to Phil or Lisa he was not like this, he was not sweet or caring, but with her he was different, and so was her with him.

At first she was mean because she missed her chocolate thunder but then he won a place in her heart and she was mean as a secret flirting way.

"Penelope?... Earth calling Penelope..." She shakes her head and looked at him "are you alright?"

"Oh yeah newbie I'm alright" she said playfully the nickname she gave him. He rolled his eyes but smiled.

"She will keep calling me newbie, Roxie" he laughed.

"Did someone ever tell you that you act like Kristoff talking to her?"

Luke laughed as he finished to wash the dishes "I will go get my pillow and blanket" he smiled at her and walked in his room returning with both things "goodnight nena" he said putting them on the couch.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable in your own apartment"

"Penelope, I'm perfectly fine with this, I won't let you sleep here" he looked at her patting the couch.

"I was thinking... That bed is big enough for both of us" she bit her lip "if you don't mind sharing" he smirked, looked down and back at her.

"If you don't mind, I don't mind" he stood up and both slept in the same bed. She did not want to rush things. It will happen sooner or later. She was not like that but Luke was different and so was she.

The next day was Saturday and it was their double date. So they practice cooking together. She taught him some things and he was a quick study so he learned it.

The date was at eleven so at one they could eat.

When they arrived, Max and Spencer were already there. Spencer looked at them and waved.

"There's lot of people here"

"Yeah it's a popular date place and it's a fun way to interact" said Penelope looking at them.

"Yeah it does. Max and I had been practicing this morning" said Spencer looking at his girlfriend.

"Spencer is pretty good" she said without reveling how much "how about a friendly competition?" 

"Oh my God... yes!" Said Penelope.

"Wait what?" Luke was shocked.

"I trust you newbie" he raised his eyebrow "it will be fun. Beside I never saw or heard of Spencer cooking so I'm sure we will be fine"

Max smirked "so we have a deal?" 

"Yeah but first... The winner will pick the next double date" said Penelope "because I want this to happen again. I love you too. You are like a Disney couple, because Derek and Savannah are Barbie and Ken so you are... Um... Cinderella and her prince" 

They laughed "ok I would like it" said Spencer "I some ideas if we win. Since phantasmagoria will be next week" 

"Oh yeah you mentioned it. It was tempting so let see if the good doctor win" he laughed and nodded.

They waited some more until it was time to walk in the restaurant.

The place was big, full of long tables, stoves, knifes and other things to cook. There was a man with a chef jacked on "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The W Pier. A restaurant school where the students of the chef school come to have experience with a true kitchen" he said "I'm Chef Martinez. Today we will cook some Hispanic food. And then we will eat them. Each couple will have a spot with the ingredients and the recipe, and of course everything you will need to cook. Pots, pans, knifes, spoons, forks... Everything" everyone nodded "now we will have a twist...." He smirked and all of them got nervous "the dynamic of today it's called 'Ratatouille' Challenge" which means that one of the couple will cook and the other will read and say the instructions. Like Remy and Linguini" Some people were afraid, mostly men "the Remy will be the women and the Linguini will be the men"

Luke looked at Penelope "did you know that?" 

"I knew about they used dynamics but they never mentioned this"

"Well apparently it's something new" they looked at Spencer and Max and Luke said "can we cancel the bet?"

"No" said Max "are you chicken out?" 

"NO" said Penelope "we can do it, I thrust you" she held his cheeks.

"Thank you but I don't trust in me" he sighed. She kissed him then she pulled away "umm ok that gave me hope and trust in myself" he laughed.

"Ok let's see. We labeled the tables with the last name of the couples. Most of you are boyfriend- girlfriend so we had to write both names. Please come here and look for your place" every couple walked there. Spencer and Max were next to Luke and Penelope "Ok the dishes you will be cooking today are from Hispanic countries"

Spencer and Max had to cook the Bandeja Paisa, a Colombian dish and Luke and Penelope had to cook Pastel de choclo.

"What the heck is a choclo?" Said Penelope reading the title of their dish.

"Ok people. One more rule. The girls will said the instructions one by one but in the moment you need help boys, you can raise your hand and one of our assistances will start the timer. She can be 5 minutes, that's all. No more time so you have to pick the right moment"

Luke looked at the ingredients and rubs his beard "Jesus..."

"Ok let's beginning... Now!" The men started to look the ingredients and their girlfriends to read the instructions.

"Ok Luke according to the translator choclo is corn. It's a Chilean dish and looks nice" she said.

"Ohk sounds good. Let's make this"

Meanwhile Spencer and Max started to cook "the Bandeja paisa is from Colombia. And it's a big meal" said Spencer.

"Good to now sweetheart but concentrate in the cooking because the red beans and the pork have to go in the pressure cooker" he nodded and did as she said.

Luke and Penelope were cooking the ground meat with some peppers and onions. 

The two couples were working nicely but the others were a mess. Some men did not like to work blindly or there were arguments because they made the food different from what they had been telling.

Thankfully for Max and Penelope, their couples worked good under pressure and followed instructions.

Luke got lost once or twice during the cooking but managed to get thru. Spencer's memory helped him listened to Max's next instruction while working and remember what to do next.

At the end Luke requested Penelope's help to finished the dish while Spencer did not need the extra help but requested so she could some arepas, a circular corn bread from Colombia and Venezuela.

They finished and the chef congratulated them and invited them to take a seat, order wine and eat what they cooked.

Spencer, Max, Luke and Penelope sat down together and ordered a bottle with four cups.

"I never worked this hard in a kitchen" said Luke cutting some of his dish.

"I like to cook but I never make something like this" added Spencer.

They laughed "so Spencer let's try this" said Penelope getting some red beans and an arepa "oh my God... It's delicious" she smiled eating more.

After that they made jokes and ate the food. Then they were agree to order some dessert.

They ate some arroz con leche, since it's the Latin American night.

When they were about to leave Penelope said "we never figured who won the bet"

"I think Luke and I did a good job both and we both won. I'm normally super competitive but today I think it's a tie"

"I'm agree with Spence" added Max "but maybe next time we can pick the next one?" Max bit her lip.

Penelope nodded "yeah... This idea was fun but I think our next double date should be calmer" they laughs and nodded.

Then both couple leave. Luke and Penelope walked to his car and he said "Chica..." She looked at him "can I pick want we will do and with who?"

"Of course you can" she said smiling, this is something she liked about him "what do you have in mind?"

"Ok the next couple should be Matt and Kristy" he smiled "the activity it's a surprise" she laughed and nodded.

"Fair enough" she said "let's see what Mr Newbie have in mind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What do you think? Was it fun? I hope you enjoyed it and I already have the idea for this date.
> 
> The next chapter will be one of the cutest couple in the show


	3. Game time

On Monday the team was around Luke's desk as he and Spencer told them how was their double date.

"Hold on.... Spence you know how to cook?" asked JJ shocked.

"Yes. I had to with my mother being schizophrenic. I once cooked a Spanish tortilla to Max. It was one of our first dates"

"I never thought you could. I mean you always eat at restaurants" commented JJ.

He laughed and they keep talking then Luke showed them their dishes and everyone was surprised by it.

"Wow now I need to try it" said Dave looking at Luke's phone.

"Totally, Spence and Luke... Next time we will need to organize something at your apartment to eat these" they all nod in agreement. Luke and Spencer laughed a little uncomfortable.

"Guys we have a case" said Ashley, their new Tech Analyst.

They all stood and they walked to the conference room. Ashley explained the case and after that they wheels up to the city.

Luke texted Penelope to take care of Roxie because they have a case. Penelope of course will do it, she loved his dog so much.

The case was hard but the team made it at the end. When they were returning home 3 days later, Ashley's face appears in the screen "guys.... An urgent case needs you" they all signed and she sent the information to their tablets while the plane turned.

An unsub is killing elderly couples in their houses so the team split up into teams to try to catch this man. 

One of them was Like and Matt. They were in a little car with binoculars checking the houses.

"So you know Penelope is planning double dates for all the team, right?" The Asian man nodded "I asked her to let me pick the next one and I picked you and Kristy"

"Luke... You know I love Penelope and you are one of my closest friends but I can't cook or do crazy stuffs"

"That's why I asked to pick you dude" he said with a smile "we can pick whatever we want and they have to go with us" Matt smirked realizing what he meant.

"I like that... But I have to tell Kristy to find a babysitter for our five kids" he sighed.

"I still can't believe you have five kids man... I have Roxie and she is like a kid and sometimes I'm overwhelmed by all the things I have to do for her. I can't imagine five kids"

"It's hard. That's why Rossi and I are working on my first novel and he is sending to the editor my stories for kids" he smiled "that way I can keep my family happy and send them to the university" 

"That's great bro" Luke smiled.

They continued to watch houses when Matt asked "how are you and Penelope doing? Because I always saw a flirting Penelope with everyone but you"

"She didn't want to admit she liked me so she was mean with me" he laughed "she still act mean but playing with me and that newbie nickname now is more sweet and adorable"

"Good because we all see your relationship as a love- hate one but I guess it was like the relationship a kid may have. They are mean to hide their feelings" Luke nodded "I was thinking... Maybe I know where we should go. It's a place I took Kristy when we really need to relax"

"Wow that sounds good after this week"

"You will love it. It's a..." They could not continue because a man ran down the street so they had to get out of the car to catch him.

After a long interrogation, the man said he was a simple thief. At the end they sent him to prison and they discovered the unsub was a woman who killed them, she was an angel of death. She was their nurse and she decided to kill them because they have diabetes or cancer.

They catched her and sent her to prison then finally they returned to Washington DC just in time for weekend.

Luke and Matt decided to see each at the place they were going and surprise their girls.

On Saturday Luke and Penelope spent it outside. Matt and him decided to see at night so they could do other things that day.

Luke did not say anything to her, she asked and looked anxious but he remained silent.

At night they were to the place the two men decided. When the couple arrived there were Kristy and Matt.

"Hey Matt and Kristy!" Said Penelope excited hugging them tightly "how is little Rose Mary?"

"She is perfect. She sleeps" Matt said laughing.

"Yeah and loves to hear Matt's stories. She looks at him in silence as he speaks, it's so adorable" Kristy got out her phone and showed a video to Penelope.

"AWWW! I'm dying of love" she squealed excited. Matt and Luke laughed "Ok Simmons and Alvez, what are we doing here?"

Matt decided to do the reveal it to them "ok Luke and I aren't good at that thing you planned for Reid and Max. So we thought about doing something fun to relax ourselves" the Asian man lead them to an arcade, Penelope's brow raised at it.

"Really?" They nodded and Luke got nervous because he may screwed up then Penelope smirked "I love this! I will beat you in mortal Kombat!" They laughed and walked in.

They brought two cards with a good credit and went to play. Penelope beat Luke as she promised, they laughed and got lot of tickets to buy an stuffed bear.

Then they brought ice cream and ate it talking some more. And after that they left to their houses.

"So did you have fun?" Asked Luke.

"Yes I did. It's been a while since I came here. Don't ever be afraid to take me to those places. I'm a nerd that loves video games and going to comic cons" she smiled.

"Awesome, I just always saw you into other things that I thought you could get upset"

"Oh sweet newbie. You need to know so much about me" she laughed.

"I can't wait to know more" he smirked at her.

"Good" she bit her lip as they arrived to her apartment "I missed you this week" she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I missed you too, it was a hard week but now I got a nice Saturday with my nena"

She smirked at him "I'm here to help you relax chéri, I know your work is hard and I know you don't like to decorate your desk like I used too so I'm your relief for that horrible things you see" he laughed softly.

"Thank you Penelope, you are best"

"I know" she smirked and hugged him then she left the car after another kiss, this time a little longer and passionate.

Next double date will be her turn to pick couple and what they will do. He was nervous about what she will do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! I was thinking about sending them to play miniature golf at first but them the arcade seems like a better option.
> 
> I haven't decided who will be the next couple. If you have a suggestion, write it. We still have: JJ/Will, Emily/Andrew, Rossi/Krystall, Tara/OC and Ashley/OC.


	4. Kitties and Wine.

The next couple days were calm at the BAU so Penelope chatted with her girls a lot. First JJ, she said Will was in New Orleans checking on his mom and she will go that weekend. 

Next was Tara, she was not sure she would be happy with a blind date, even when Penelope sent her pictures of the hot guys that worked with her.

She wanted Tara to be part of this fun activity and she will not give up until she found the right one.

He last hope we're Emily and David. She was sure Luke would like to plan a double date with Ashley and her boyfriend or girlfriend she was not sure.

She closed her eyes and put a finger on her phone where it landed she would call him or her.

OOooOOooOO

On Saturday Luke and Penelope were heading to the place where their third double date will be.

"Are you going to tell me where are we going?" Asked Luke at her as he drank some coffee they brought a few minutes later.

"No. You will see sweetheart" she said with a halo of mystery.

"I'm scary, please just tell me we won't cook again" she laughed at that.

"No, we won't cook" she held his hand "trust me" he nodded a little unsure and looked outside the window.

When they arrived, there were already Andrew and Emily outside the car. She made him come for the weekend. She wanted to see him and enjoy some times and since it was his daughter's weekend with her mother, he was free.

They walked out and greeting each other "dude I'm glad you made it" said Luke at the man.

"Yeah Kylie is at her mom this weekend and Emily invited me to come and I couldn't say no" he said smiling at her.

"AWWW" screeched Penelope "I love the two of you!!" They laughed.

Andrew looked at the place "ok girls what do you have in store for us?" He asked at them and pointing at Luke as he asked.

Both women looked at each other and smiled "well guys. We are at the Cafe Meow. A cat shelter but they cool things about this place is that you can drink wine and paint" Penelope wiggled her eyebrows "and you can also adopt cats are walking around you"

"So we are going to paint, petting cats?" Asked Andrew looking at Emily and she nodded "are you good painting man?"

"Not at all dude. But when you date Penelope, you have to turn a 4x4x4 truck to survive" they laughed.

"I never heard a better definition of her" said Emily laughing.

"Umm guys I'm here" she pouted softly.

"Ok let's go inside" they nodded and walked in. The place was warm and the smell of coffee, food for humans and cats fill the air.

At the end of the Cafe there were lots of tables with painting equipments, ready to be used.

The two couples walked to one of the biggest tables set for four people. After they were sitting down a waiter arrived to take their orders. 

They order a bottle of wine and four cups, also some snacks. Then they talked. 

"So how's the house you got in Denver?"

"I'm fixing it and it's pretty awesome. It keeps my mind busy and not thinking about murders and kidnapped people" Said Andrew "I'm waiting she takes a break to spend those days with her" he held her hand "and how are things going with you two?"

"We are great. She came up to this idea and I'm enjoying it so far. It's fun and I like to spend time out of work with me guys" he laughed.

"Yeah sometimes we spend so much time at work but doesn't really know our co-workers"

"Totally" their order arrived and after a toast the activity began.

The teacher explained everything they have to do. This was to relax, not a competition and they should not feel bad if their paint was not good.

They started. Andrew and Luke laughed and talked while painting, Emily and Penelope smiled at that. 

"It's great to see them relax for a while, huh?" Said Emily as she painted the cup of wine in front of her "this job is a nightmare for all of us"

"Yeah. I'm still have nightmares but they are least frequent" added Penelope "I have to hug Sergio after that"

"He's the best company you could ask for. A gentleman who doesn't ask stupid questions, cuddles without wanting sex or inappropriate touches and sweet" both women laugh.

"Oh come Emily. You love when you have to cuddle with that hot man"

"I do. And I miss him when he isn't around but I don't want to leave the team and I think JJ will move to New Orleans at any moment" Penelope sighed.

"Yeah. She is there right now. I just hope she doesn't after our double date" Emily nodded and smiled at her best friend.

"Carlos and your other brother know about this relationship?"

"They really never care about my relationships, but I told them about Kevin and now about Luke. They are happy that I found someone to be with"

"You are adorable, you know that?" 

"Aww thank you Emily!" The black headed woman laughed.

An hour later they finished the bottle and the snacks. They pet cats and laughed a lot when Andrew and Emily told them about a date they had at her house and how she burned their dinner.

And Penelope told them about their first double date. Emily did not hear it because she was busy with Ashley about a case.

At the end of the night they shared their paintings. Luke painted Roxy at the beach, when he was in Miami visiting his family. Emily painted her cup of wine and it was pretty good. Penelope painted Sergio and another cat she fell in love at the shelter, Luke was pretty sure that cat will end up in her apartment tonight. And Andrew made a really good painting of his two girls, Emily and Kylie.

"You guys did a great job" said Penelope with a big smile "I never expected painting to be this fun"

"Yeah me neither. It was fun" Luke laughed.

"Well thank you for coming Andrew and I hope we can keep doing this more often"

"I would love to. Maybe next time you could join us at Denver" he said smiling.

"OMG! I would love too!" Penelope smiled bigger.

They all laughed and left the Cafe. Of course Penelope was holding the little cat she fell for. It was white with black spots on its fur. 

They said their farewells and drove away to their apartments.

The kitty was sleeping on her lap as Luke drove. There was a comfortable silent as he was on his way home.

"So... Next time it's my turn?" said him looking at her.

She nodded "yes. I guess your next pick will be Ashley, right?"

"I wanted to ask Dave. You know, he could help me pick something nice for the four of us"

"Yeah he's awesome and loves you like a son" she smiled "I just thought you will ask Ashley, since she worked with you before"

"Yeah I know, but before I make a decision I will ask her if she's still dating someone" he said as he parks at her apartment.

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him "today was different, don't you think?"

"Yeah. More relaxed. I think the first and second one were more moved" he laughed "I love having fun with you but also those moments when he just sit and relax" he rubbed her cheek "see you tomorrow? I want to take you out for a picnic" she nodded and smiled.

"Sure see you tomorrow" she kissed him once more and left the car holding the little cat in her arms.

He left when she was in then building, out of danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Paige form AO3 to vote for Emily/ Andrew as our the couple of this chapter. 
> 
> I love them as a couple and it was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will be my OC Ashley. I made her for my Maxcer story and she is my headcannon TA of the BAU


	5. Cinema night

The next day Luke took Penelope, Roxy, Lou and Sergio to a picnic morning. He brought food for the animals and them.

They decided at their second date that the cellphones were forbidden when they were on a date. The only calls they were allowed to answer were from Emily or Darwin, Penelope's boss.

So their phones were on vibration and in basket while they are and watched as the two dogs played around with other dogs while Sergio looked from the top of a tree.

That day was sunny and warm and they had a nice day together.

"So are you going to keep Lou?"

"He's a reminder of Phill and of course I want to but you know he's right now training to be a therapy dog and he is much calmer after stay in the hospital with kids or cancer patients so I will be his owner but he will work and have his weekends and nights with us" he looks as the two dogs play happily.

"Yeah some dogs are born to do that kind of job" she smiled "and Lou helped Phill and now others" she held his hand and he smiled at her.

"You are right, and you know I still can't believe he's gone and I felt it was my fault for not letting Grant killed Ramos back in Mexico..."

"Hey you did the right thing. He needed to go to jail and it wasn't your call to kill him just arrested him"

"I know and I'm aware of but I thought it was my fault" he sighed and rubs his thumb on her hand "anyway... Grant and Ramos aren't bothering anymore so I'm calm and happy and now I have my nena" he smirked at her.

"and she is more than happy about" she teased at him then kissed him softly.

The rest of the day they stayed there playing and talking. He left her at her house and then drove to his own.

He still need to plan their next double date with Ashley and her boyfriend Adam, he is a NSA agent and a very nice guy.

Luke once worked along side with him in a mission catching a high risk target looking for both agents, at that moment he and Ashley were not dating or even met each other.

They met after the case was closed and he invited all the team to drink a beer and celebrate. After that Luke found out they started to date and now maybe even engaged.

They were very active, they run every morning and do yoga and things like that. He wanted something fun to do and that Penelope would like.

On Monday he walked straight to JJ's desk "hey JJ, can we talk?" She looked at him and nodded "do you know of Penelope like yoga?"

"I think so. She always liked to do relaxing things and to be all peace and love so I think she will enjoy it" she said looking at him "why?"

"Well this time I can pick our next double date and I picked Ash but I don't know what to do except for a yoga class"

"Ok but be creative and don't make her run to much. She never did the physical exam because she wasn't a field agent"

"Got'cha" he said nodding at the blonde. Then walked to Ashley's office. She was playing with her cellphone and was very into it.

"Oh shoot... Come on... I can't believe I failed that attack" she sighed "what a good team right there" she lifted her chin and looked at Luke "oh hey Lucas" she smiled. Lucas was the Spanish for of Luke so she called him like that when they were out of a case of chilling "what can I do for you?"

"What were you playing?"

"LoL" she said matter of fact and looked as his confused expression, she sighed "League of Legends. I need to talk to Garcia, she should introduce you the game" he laughed and shook his head.

"Do you have plans for the weekend?" She shook her head "do you want to go out on a double date with me, Garcia, you and Adam?"

"Sounds fun. I'm in. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about yoga..."

"Oh hell no... I won't go on a double date to do yoga. I have a better idea..." She smirked and explained everything to Luke. He was agree and both shakes hands.

That was week was relaxed. They did not have new cases so they did paperwork, got out early and play poker.

On Saturday Luke picked up Penelope in the morning and they ate breakfast and hangout until noon. He asked her to wear nice clothes. 

After lunch they met with Adam and Ashley. Adam was tall, brown hair and green eyes. After their greetings they went to their final destination.

"Ok where are we going?" Asked Penelope.

"We are going to an special Star Wars edition. We are going to watch A New Hope with a live band!"

"OH MY GOD!!!" Penelope was as excited as a little kid on Christmas morning "I love Star Wars. I was at the last Celebration and it was glorious!" She made emphasis on the last words.

"I went to one of those a few years ago. It was indeed glorious, right babe?" She asked Adam.

"Totally. I was also a Star Wars fan so I was in heaven. I need to go to the new Star Wars Edge"

"Me too, I think we should go before or after summer's vacations if we want to enjoy it" the couple nodded.

They reached the theater and showed their tickets booked on Monday, by Ashley. 

They bought popcorn, sodas and candies then walked in and watched the movie and were blown away by the live music through out the movie.

Penelope even cried at the Leia song, because she cried Carrie's dead like they were bestfriends.

At the end they all clapped on their feet. It was a great date and they had a fun watching a classic.

They went to a restaurant and talked about their experience mostly because all of them watched it on TV, even Luke.

Then Penelope talked to Ashley about computers and Luke and Adam about sports.

After dinner both couple left separate ways.

"Luke, this wasn't your idea, was it?"

"Honestly?" She nodded "no... It was Ash's. I'm still learning how to date you" he smiled "because I had other girlfriends but never like you. Your personality is so different and what you like it's different. I love all of them but I'm still learning to know what to do to please you" he said in a rush of honesty.

"Thank you for trying Luke. I know I can be... To much sometimes, well more than sometimes" she laughed "but I appreciate you for trying" she kissed him gently "I never had a boyfriend like you either. Because Shane was an asshole who tried to beat me on everything, Kevin was like me but he wanted something I wasn't ready at the moment" 

"Guess we are our first times" he laughed and hugged her. He was falling in love and he was nervous to tell her or even let that feeling gets in his heart. 

He was driving home and for the first time she asked to go to his apartment and that night they made love for first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was all for now! I hope you liked it. I had problems writing this because everytime I tried to sit and finished this. I was interrupted and so here I am... At 5 in the morning, finishing this for you.
> 
> Next chapter will be JJ/ Will.


	6. The Escape Room

After the amazing night with Luke, Penelope had to get up early to fix some codes her boss sent to her.

Sadly she had to leave because her laptop was at her apartment so she got dressed, left pancakes mix ready for Luke and go to her apartment really quick.

On her way she called JJ "hey blondie"

"Good morning P. How are you?" Answered her while cooking for her boys.

"I'm good" she made a dramatic pause "do you know why I'm calling you?"

JJ thought but her mind was blank "umm no..." Then she realized what her best friend meant "oh..."

"Yeah Jennifer Jareau" said Penelope walking to her apartment "it's time for... Our double date!"

The blonde agent signed "I should see this coming. I was hoping for Tara to be next" 

"Oh yeah her moment will be there soon but now it's your turn" said.

Penelope getting in the apartment and looked for her laptop "Luke and Ashley took us to was A New Hope with a live band!" said her almost screaming "it was the best experience ever!"

"I bet it was. We should plan something with the girls and talk about everything" 

"OMG! this is one of the things I love about you JJ" JJ laughed and after talked some more about Michael and Henry they ended the call and returned to what they were doing. 

Penelope sent a message to her girl friends saying "Avengers Assemble! See you at lunch girls"

Penelope took a shower, fed Sergio and returned to his apartment. Luke and her ate, she worked all morning then she met with her girls.

They talked about shoes, clothes, their boyfriends/ husband. Then the six women started to brainstormed some ideas about what they should do.

Until they come up with an idea "an escape room should be fun" commented Max drinking some wine "I want to take Spencer to one of them, I'm waiting for when he is totally fine after his accident" the women nodded "and I know he's on the field already but he promised to take things slowly"

"Oh and he is. He is out of the police station to see crime scenes" commented Tara.

"I bet Will and Luke will like it. Luke is the typical man who likes action. You can see him on the field" said JJ.

"Yes he is..." said Penelope dreaming about his body.

"Umm... Penelope" said JJ "please we don't need to know your dark secrets in bed"

"Y... yeah you are right" she said blushing and the other laughed.

After that they spent more time talking and later that day they left to their houses or apartments.

The rest of the week was bored and without something exciting. Penelope booked four tickets to the escape room. They only had tickets available for Friday night so she told JJ and they were agree to go that day.

Friday arrived and she informed Luke about their date with Will and JJ will that night.

She drove to the place and the other couple were there. Will was excited about this and so was Luke when he realized what they will do.

They waited for a couple of minutes until the were able to walk in with two more people. The room looked like a living room with some couches, a big TV screen, a save box, some pictures, a big iron door.

On the big TV screen, they saw the rules, they had to escape in sixty minutes, they had to find a way to turn the lights back on. They all looked at each others and the lights turns off.

"OMG!!" Said Penelope holding Luke's hand.  
"Hey relax nena, i'm right here" she nodded and they started to look for a flashlight.

They had to find a combination to turn the lights on, they search for some minutes until JJ saw a painting on the wall were the buildings light where on in a certain order.

"Guys I found something" they all go there "see this painting?" They all nodded "ok look at the windows, there are some on and some off. Maybe this is the code we need"

"Ok JJ you tell me and I will put the code" Luke runs to the machine to introduce the code.

The first building has nine lights on so Luke marked that number, the second had three and he marked that one. The third one had seven so he pushed the button with a seven and the last one was eight so he pushed that one and the lights were back on but also the painting moved away and shows that behind it was a hole on the wall with a box inside and four candles.  
Penelope held it and there was a note "you have four candles but only three holes. Each candle has a different length and width, pick the right one for each hole. You have three strikes and you will be out"

"Ok we have to fix each candle in the hole" said Luke more for himself than to his team. He thought for some minutes checking those candles and decided to start putting them in.

The skinny and longer first, it was correct, then the fat one but shorter one and last another long and fat. The box opened and inside that box there was a passport that had the code for the metal door.

Once they introduce the code they walked in a second room and there was a puzzle.  
One of the guys with them opened an envelope with a letter "you had to get all the lights on, but if you press one button some others would turn off, find the right way to keep them all on and that will open your next clue"

"Jeez... I wish boy wonder was here" said Penelope. They all laughed.

"Yeah Spence would managed this in minutes" said JJ looking at the light planel and sighed.

After several minutes they found out the way thanks to the other guy that was with them. 

There was a fridge and it opened when they walked in, they had to follow some clue to unlock some boxes that had guns with numbers on them.

"Ok how can we organized those code?" Said Will once they got all of them.

"Let's try by the order we found them" suggested Luke. He gave the code to Penelope who tapped quickly on the laptop they had in the room.

"No incorrect" said Penelope.

The team trying some combinations but non of them worked. Then Will said "what if we had to organize it by the caliber?"

"Could be" said JJ kissing her husband for the idea and started to work. After that they said the code to Penelope and it was correct.

The door opened and the game was over. The workers congratulated them and asked them to go drank some water and had a snack.

They chatted excited about the experience that was amazing and so much fun. Then both couples left, still happy for this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left for this story. And this was so much fun to write. Thanks to @ssa_tara_lewis, on Tumblr for the help with the escape room. By the way... Next is Tara so I need to find her a man for this one. Haha.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and I will read you in the next one.


	7. Tara Smash!

Conspiracy theorist... Tara Lewis worst nightmare, and their lasted case was about them. 

Her week started pretty good. She met a nice guy that Penelope introduced to her. It was not planned but Penelope. It happened spontaneously. 

The two women met at the coffee shop to talk about the lasted episode of American Idol and he suddenly walked in and recognized Penelope.

Matthew Donovan, dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, white skin. He body was good, not extremely muscular but not skinny. And extremely intelligent and interested. He was a Veterinarian and worked with Penelope helping the animals they rescue.  
The blonde woman immediately saw a spark between them. So she asked Tara to let her plan a double date so they did not feel the compromise of an actual date.

She liked him so she allowed the former TA of the team to organize them a double date. 

The team had to go to Dallas to find an unsub who was hunting conspiracy theorist and killing them because he hated them for messing everyone's minds.

But of course trying to get information out of them was hard so she had major headaches during this case dealing with them.

Her levels of frustration grown during the days so when they arrived to Washington she needed to get drunk or hit a bag for hours.

"Hey my dark mysterious man" said Penelope when Luke answered her.

He laughed softly "do you practice those or are spontaneous?"

"I'm the synonymous of spontaneous honey" she said with a sexy tone.

"Oh yeah I know" he laughed at that.  
"So how are you?"

"Returning for a case. Conspiracy theorist.... You know kind of tense thing"

"Oh yeah those people need to chill"

"Yeah, Tara hates them and she arrived with so much anger than Hulk"  
"Really?"

"Yeah. I think she will kill the first person who dare to look at her in a bad way"  
That made Penelope smirk "bring her to me. I have the best medicine for her"

"Umm sure... Can I know what is that?"

"No" and she hung up like she used when the team sent her an assignment.

He talked to Tara and as confused as he was she followed her co-worker to his car and he drove to the address Penelope sent him.

When they arrived there was Penelope with Matthew. Tara suddenly tensed "did she plan a double date today?"

"I think so" he laughed nervously.

Then they both walked to the other two. Penelope introduced her co-worker to her boyfriend and then Matthew kisses Tara on the cheek which made her blush.

"Ok I called you guys because Matt and I had also an stressful week"

"Yeah I lost some patients and we couldn't save some from their abusive families so it stress us out"

"That's terrible dude" said Luke "we had to solve a case in Dallas that was unpleasant in so many levels"

The man nodded understanding "so that's why I asked Matt to join us to this reunion and smash some things" she said excited "there's now some places called Angry Rooms... Where you pay to hit things with hammers and throw them away. Thought it would help"

"Oh yes please... I need it" all nodded and walked in.

They payed for an hour and got her protective clothes, gloves and goggles.

Then walked in and pick from a lot of hammer sizes to start to destroy things.  
They hit old telephones, televisions, keyboards, washing machines, glasses and so many things.

They ended up tired but satisfied. Then they ate something in the restaurant and talked about random things.

Penelope could feel the chemistry between Tara and Matt. They had a nice conversation about growing up with their fathers in the army and Luke told Matt about his time in the army rangers.

They ended the double date earlier and Matt offered to drive Tara to her apartment so Luke and Penelope did not have to deviate.

Penelope mouthed to her "Details ASAP!!" which made Tara to roll her eyes but nodded at her.

Then both of them leave separate ways. And an hour later Tara texted Penelope "Such a charming man, thank you and I hope my work doesn't mess this us. Good night P" 

"OMG!! Tara, I'm hoping more details so I will call our gang for them to know them as well. Good nigth!"

Penelope felt like cupid that night and was happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I hope you liked it. I wanted to give our dear Tara a guy that she might like. I think she told Luke she didn't like blind dates so that's why I decided to introduce them before the double date.
> 
> Next one will be the last chapter of this story and we will end with Rossi. Any idea? Leave it down in the comments and if I like it I will said it was your idea! Read you!


	8. I had the time of my life

Three Months Ago

After defeating Everett Lynch, the team reunited at Rossi's house to see how his leg was going. Spencer joined them after Max drove him there and promised to pick him up in an hour.

He was still recovering from his intracranial hemorrhage but he wanted to see his friends.

"So Rossi, are you going to retire?" Asked Tara with a cup of wine in her hand.

"Nah... I love this team so much to leave it" he said with a laugh "beside I need new material for my next book" she nodded and smiled "but I can't believe Penelope is leaving"

"Yeah me neither. I thought I would leave first than her" added JJ.

"Yeah ssme" commented Emily "but I'm happy it's because she found something she loves more" the team nodded.

"Yeah she told us her plan at my house when I invited you all" said Spencer.

"And how did Luke reacted?" Asked JJ with a little smirk.

Tara and Matt smirked as well and he said "he tried to hide his sadness about it and she looked hurt because she thought he was happy about her leaving"

"Gosh... When are they going to admit that they like each other?" said JJ.

"I believe they don't say anything because of the Not Dating Co-workers policy" commented Reid drinking some water.

Then Tara, Matt and JJ smirked, Emily and Spencer looked at them curious "I don't like that looks on your face" said Emily.

"What if... Luke asks Penelope to go on a date, when she leaves the BAU and the FBI?"

"Oh... It's a possibility" said Spencer then he smirked "want to bet?"

"The Vegas' spirit runs through your veins Dr. Reid!" Said Tara with a smile "I'm in"

The rest of the team nodded in agreement. They all said their bets. Rossi said two weeks after the party, Tara said some days before the Party, JJ say the next day after the party, Spencer said right at the party and Emily said that it already happened, because they knew about Garcia leaving a few days ago.

The day of the party Penelope ran towards the team and and told them that Luke asked her to go on a date. The team looked at Spencer with a sigh and handed him the money without Penelope noticed. Even Derek paid him.

Present day

Rossi was at the BAU reading an article when Luke walked towards him "hey Dave"

"It's my turn in your double date thing?" Luke nodded "ok listen up... I won't do any of those silly things you did with the others" the man looked confused "you are going to go to my house and we will have that double date there, capito?" 

"Um... Sure" David smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Perfect!" Then Emily called everyone because they had a case. 

Luke was curious about Dave's plan. He knew Dave did not surprise him in a craxy- Penelope way but he still was curious.  
The case was in South Carolina and they were too busy to have time to talk about anything else.

They spent three days in the city looking for their unsub until they found him and catched him before he got the chance to kill his last victim.

When they returned to Washington the were busy with paper work.

At Saturday Penelope was asking him a lot of questions about what they will do but he was honest with her "babe I don't know. Dave didn't tell me anything about his plans. He said we won't do cry stuffs and nothing stupid so I guess this will be the most normal kind of double date we would ever have"

Penelope pouted but nodded "I wouldn't expect less from our silver foxed man" they both laughed and finished getting ready then walked to the car and got in "this reminds me when I needed to disconnect because I was so upset with the world so he took all my phones and tablets and made me listen to Tony Bennett and drink whiskey, it was grest" she laughed.  
"I'm sure it was" said Luke driving to Rossi's house "I'm sure we'll have something like that"

"At least this time there will be Krystall and I can drink martinis" that made Luke laughed. They stayed in silence for a few minutes and she talked again "thank you for following me into this cry idea. I know I can be crazy and do things that may not have sense but you supported me"

"You don't need to thank me. I had so much fun during this weeks doing different things. At first I was worry about this idea but when we started it was so much fun and I loved it" he laughed and held her hand "you always take me out of my comfort zone. Something that not even Phill could... So thank you" he kissed her hand as they arrived at Rossi's house.

He parked the car and walked to the door holding hands. He knocked and after some minutes Krystall opened the door "oh hello" she smiled kindly "please walk in" she moved aside and they did as she commanded "Dave is at the kitchen. You will try his lasagna"

The couple looked at each other and smiled "sounds awesome can we go to the kitchen?" Asked Penelope.

"Um well he gets a little grumpy if someone walks in his domains" 

"He won't be rude to me" said Penelope.  
"I would say the same until one day he was" Penelope pouted.

"It's better if you don't try" said Luke and she nodded then Krystall handed them a cup of wine to each other.

They told her about the dates they already had and Krystall laughed out loud with that. She said "I would like to do some of those things with you so next time I will talk to Dave and convince him"

"Do it and he won't regret it" commented Penelope.

Then David walked in the living room smiling at them "hey kids" he kissed Penelope and hugged Luke "food is ready so let's go to the dinning room" 

The couple and Krystall stood up and walked to the dinning room. When they did they were in shock when they saw in there all their friends in.

"SURPRISE!" they all screamed at the same time then JJ said "We planned this as a good closure to this amazing weeks each of us had planning and actually doing those double dates and we are looking for a second part" all of them nodded.

Penelope had some happy tears in her eyes "you guys are the best friends someone could ever ask and you can bet I already have some dates already planned. Like the phantasmagoria with Maxcer" Max and Spencer raised an eyebrow at the shop name "and a travel to Galaxy Edge with those two" she said pointing to Ashley and her boyfriend.

"And I would like to invite you all to mine and Andrew's house in Denver"

"But please wait at least 5 more weeks until the remodeling is finished" said Andrew and they laughed.

After that Luke, Penelope, Dave and Krystall sat down and they ate spaghetti with bologna sauce, had fun and drink wine.  
Those seven weeks were the time of their life and they will keep doing to keep those beautiful friendships getting stronger.

Fin?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this story, or at least the end of a first part, I'm not sure. It was so much fun and I love this ship so much. 
> 
> I hope you liked this ending and let me know if you want a second part. Right now I have my second long story for Maxcer and I want to focus on it but if you want more of this I will write both.
> 
> Thanks for your reviews, likes, favorites and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> OOooOOooOO
> 
> Next chapter will be their date. I still don't know what they could do in these double date. If you have an idea write it down bellow.
> 
> Read you in the next chapter.


End file.
